Akatsuki Mourning
by Overlyinspired
Summary: The Akatsuki are family, and they mourn as a family at the loss of their own.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything or anyone like that...TT.TT I know, it's heartrending.

A/N: This idea came to me awhile ago...but I had a hard time figuring out how to write it. I hope that you like. Oh, and I realize that Sasori died before Hidan and Kakuzu...but I only realized it after I had already written the first paragraph, and I think that I like it better this way anyway.

startstorystartstorystartstorystartstorystartstorystartstory

The Akatsuki were closer than most people would imagine. A tradition had long been extablished by Leader-sama, although it was rarely used. It had been used far too often recently. The Akatsuki Mourning. Everytime a member was lost, the remaining members gathered in the common room to mourn. Because no matter what the hell anyone else though, the Akatsuki were family.

The first Mourning was for Hidan and Kakuzu. The other members met and simply stayed together. Deidara sobbed weakly into Sasori's shoulder, arms wrapped around the puppet. Sasori didn't object. Zetsu was in a dark corner. The venus flytrap that grew on either side of his head was tightly shut. Zetsu's subordinate, Tobi, wailed loudly, curled tightly into a ball. Leader-sama, Pein, and his partner, Konan, who happened to be the only female in the Akatsuki, sat in silence. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist as they sat on one of the two couches in the room.

Kisame was stretched out on the only other couch in the room. Itachi was sitting in between his legs, his back against Kisame's chest. Kisame had silent tears running down his face. Itachi reached one hand back to reassuringly touch Kisame's cheek. The hand was shaking. Kiasme understood.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and resteed his chin on top of the boy's head.

_I know._

A week or so later, the members were gathered again. Sasori had been lost. Deidara was sobbing so brokenly that Kisame took pity on him and pulled the boy into a hug. Deidara immediately clutched at him, still crying. When Kisame had held him for ten minutes with no sign of the tears stopping, Konan took over. She stood and pried the boy's arms off of Kisame. Deidara turned and latched onto her. She tugged him down onto the couch so that the blond boy was in between her and Pein. Pein rested one hand on Deidara's back, offering silent support. Konan held him, allowing Deidara to use her as a comfort object. Zetsu was still in his corner, venus flytrap clamped shut again. With Sasori's death, Tobi had been promoted into the Akatsuki as Deidara's partner. The blond boy wouldn't even look at him. The newest member sat silently beside Zetsu, staring at what had been Sasori's ring. No one could tell how he felt because of the orange mask that covered his face.

Kisame had claimed the same couch as the previous Mourning. After Konan had released him from Deidara, Itachi scooted aside to make some room for Kisame. Kisame settled in sideways, his back against the arm of the couch and his legs stretched out. Itachi climbed on top of his partner and lay down him, resting on his stomach with his ear pressed against the spot directly over Kisame's heart. Kisame lifted his arms and wrapped them around Itachi once he noticed how Itachi's hands had fisted into his shirt.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!!_

One of Kisame's hands began to stroke Itachi's hair.

_I know._

A few days later, the Akatsuki met again. There were only five of them left. Deidara had blown himself up in an attempt to kill Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. It had apparently worked. Tobi was thought of have been killed by the blast. Zetsu was in his corner. The flytrap was open. Both sides of him were crying softly. Konan had her face hidden against Pein's shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly aroundf her.

This time, Kisame was sitting up. Itachi crawled onto his lap, shaking. He was sobbing. Kisame pulled his partner close and rested his forehead on Itachi's hair in an attempt to hide his own tears. The boy opened mouth and whispered one sentence to Kisame.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Kisame held Itachi even more tightly.

"I know."

endstoryendstoryendstoryendstoryendstoryendstoryendstory

A/N:...I got myself all depressed writing this...TT.TT I know, I'm pathetic. Review for the sake of Deidara and Sasori and Kakuzu and Hidan's souls! (But not Tobi...for reasons that you will all know eventually)


End file.
